In order to optimize borehole placement and hydrocarbon extraction from an earth formation, a model of the earth formation may be created. Using the model, many simulations can be performed with varying parameters such as injection well placement, extraction well placement, type and volume of secondary recovery fluid extraction, and hydrocarbon production. In many cases, viewing and manipulating the model over a network connection is impossible because of the high processing and networking capabilities required.